pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamethrower
Flamethrower is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM35 since Generation III. Description |A powerful FIRE-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} |A powerful fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is scorched with intense flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} |The foe is scorched with an intense blast of fire. The target may also be left with a burn.}} |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} Effect In battle Flamethrower does damage and has a 10% chance to burn the target. In a Double Battle, Flamethrower can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Flamethrower can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |38|31|31|34|37|37|37|STAB='}} |42|34|34|39|43|43|43|STAB='}} / |46|34|34|42|47|47|47|STAB='}} |35|31|29|24|( ) 37 ( ) 34|( ) 34 ( ) 36|36|STAB='}} ||||||1|1|STAB='}} |50|50|49|34|( ) 39 ( ) 34|34|34|STAB='}} |55|41|41|41|( ) 50 ( ) 49|49|49|STAB='}} |( ) 54 ( ) 52|52|52|||||STAB='}} / ||49|49|36|36|36|36|STAB='}} ||46|46|37|40|40|40|STAB='}} ||54|54|42|46|46|46|STAB='}} ||60|60|42|48|48|48|STAB='}} ||36|36|53|50|( ) 50 ( ) 48|48|STAB='}} / ||36|36|61|59|( ) 59 ( ) 54|54|STAB='}} / ||35|43|43|44|44|44|STAB='}} / ||41|51|48|50|50|50|STAB='}} ||37|37|37|( ) 43 ( ) 40|40|40|STAB='}} ||51|51|36|36|36|36|STAB='}} |||43|43|43|( ) 43 ( ) 46|46|STAB='}} |||41|45|( ) 45 ( ) 43|43|43|STAB='}} |||30|28|28|( ) 28 ( ) 34|34|STAB='}} ||||||44|44}} ||||||49|49}} / ||||||49|49}} ||||41|47|47|47|STAB='}} / ||||34|34|34|Evolve}} ||||43|( ) 50 ( ) 49|49|49|STAB='}} |||||33|33|33|STAB='}} |||||39|39|39|STAB='}} / |||||43|43|43|STAB='}} |||||51|47|50|STAB='}} / |||||22|22|22|STAB='}} ||||||35|35|STAB='}} ||||||41|41|STAB='}} / ||||||42|45|STAB='}} / ||||||36|36|STAB='}} / ||||||38|38|STAB='}} |||||||36|STAB='}} |||||||42|STAB='}} / |||||||44|STAB='}} / |||||||40|STAB='}} / |||||||44|STAB='}} / |||||||29|STAB='''}} By TM It has no different effect when a TM is used. Gallery Flamethrower depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Flamethrower V.png Flamethrower depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Flamethrower VI.png |anime1 = Ash Charmander Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charmander Ash Charmeleon Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charmeleon Ash Charizard Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charizard Zippo Charmander Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ritchie's Charmander Zippo Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ritchie's Charmeleon Blaine Ninetales Fire Spin.png Flamethrower being used by Blaine's Ninetales Moltres Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Moltres Suzy Vulpix Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Suzy's Vulpix |anime2 = Professor Oak Charmeleon Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Professor Oak's Charmeleon Ash Cyndaquil Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Cyndaquil Entei M03 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Entei Entei Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Entei Gary Magmar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Gary's Magmar Macy Slugma Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Macy's Slugma Macy Quilava Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Macy's Quilava Harrison Houndoom Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Harrison's Houndoom Harrison Blaziken Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Harrison's Blaziken |anime3 = Nurse Joy Combusken Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Nurse Joy's Combusken Misty Gyarados Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Misty's Gyarados Mag Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Flannery's Magcargo Meg Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Flannery's Slugma Flannery Torkoal Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Flannery's Torkoal Ash Torkoal Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Torkoal Morrison Growlithe Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Morrison's Growlithe Lucy's Seviper Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Lucy's Seviper |anime4 = Ash Chimchar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Chimchar Ash Monferno Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Monferno Ash Infernape Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Infernape Roark's Rampardos Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Roark's Rampardos Byron Bastiodon Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Byron's Bastiodon Paul Magmortar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Paul's Magmortar Flint Chimchar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Flint's Chimchar Flint Monferno Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Flint's Monferno Cynthia's Garchomp Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Cynthia's Garchomp Arceus Flamethrower.png Flamethrower performed by a wild Arceus Marley Arcanine Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Marley's Arcanine |anime5 = Ash Tepig Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Tepig Ash Pignite Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Pignite Iris Dragonite Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Iris' Dragonite Chili Pansear Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Chili's Pansear Trip Lampent Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Trip's Lampent Reshiram M14 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Reshiram Manning Heatmor Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Manning's Heatmor Bianca Emboar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Bianca's Emboar Officer Jenny Growlithe Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Officer Jenny's Growlithe |anime6 = Serena Fennekin Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Serena's Fennekin Alain Charizard Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Alain's Charizard Trevor Charmander Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Trevor's Charmander Astrid's Pyroar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Astrid's Pyroar Merilyn Delphox Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Merilyn's Delphox Aria Delphox Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Aria's Delphox Serena Braixen Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Serena's Braixen Reshiram MS018 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Reshiram Groudon Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Groudon Trevor Charmeleon Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Trevor's Charmeleon Malva Mega Houndoom Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Malvin's Mega Houndoom Mable Houndoom Flamethrower anime.png Flamethrower being used by Mable's Houndoom Sawyer Slurpuff Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Sawyer's Slurpuff Alvin Pyroar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Alvin's Pyroar |anime7 = Kiawe Turtonator Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Kiawe's Turtonator Kiawe Charizard Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Kiawe's Charizard Ash Charmander M20 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charmander Ash Charmeleon M20 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charmeleon Ash Charizard MS020 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ash's Charizard Cross Incineroar Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Cross' Incineroar Ho-Oh MS020 Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Ho-Oh |manga1 = Vee's Flamethrower.PNG Flamethrower being used by Red's Flareon Blue's Charizard Flamethrower.PNG Flamethrower being used by Blue's Charizard Bill's Vulpix Flamethrower.PNG Flamethrower being used by Bill's Vulpix |manga3 = Flannery's Magcargo Flamethrower Adventures.png Flamethrower being used by Flannery's Magcargo |manga6 = Mable Houndoom Flamethrower Adventures.PNG Flamethrower being used by Mable's Houndoom |other2 = Moltres anime Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Moltres (In Pokémon Chronicles) Red's Charmeleon Flamethrower PO.png Flamethrower being used by Red's Charmeleon (In Pokémon Origins) Red's Charizard Flamethrower PO.png Flamethrower being used by Red's Charizard (In Pokémon Origins) Red's Charizard Moltres Flamethrower PO.png Flamethrower being used by Red's Moltres (In Pokémon Origins) International Police Arcanine Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by the International Police's Arcanine (In Pokémon Generations) Lance Dragonite Flamethrower Generations.png Flamethrower being used by Lance's Dragonite (In Pokémon Generations) Team Rocket Houndoom Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by Team Rocket's Houndoom (In Pokémon Generations) Heatran Flamethrower PG.png Flamethrower being used by a wild Heatran (In Pokémon Generations) N Reshiram Flamethrower.png Flamethrower being used by N's Reshiram (In Pokémon Generations) Lysandre Pyroar Flamethrower PG.png Flamethrower being used by Lysandre's Pyroar (In Pokémon Generations) |other3 = Rocco's Magmortar Flamethrower.PNG Flamethrower being used by Rocco's Magmortar (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) Enta's Vulpix Flamethrower BF.png Flamethrower being used by Enta's Vulpix (In Battle Frontier) }} References Category:Moves with a base power of 95 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that leave a burn Category:Generation III TMs Category:Generation IV TMs Category:Generation V TMs Category:Generation VI TMs